


Follow the Horizon

by rebecca_selene



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: How the final movie should have ended.





	Follow the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fffc](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Spring Bingo Card Special Challenge #45 prompt: blue sky AND [](https://residentevilfic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[residentevilfic](https://residentevilfic.dreamwidth.org/) March 2018 prompt: steed

The rev of an engine woke Claire the morning after the world un-ended. She found Alice outside testing a motorcycle. “Leaving already?”

“I know Umbrella. Their experiments won’t all be destroyed so easily.” Alice readied a shotgun before strapping it to her back, then leveled a contemplative gaze at Claire. Smirking knowingly, she patted the seat behind her. “Your steed awaits.”

Claire saw her future in the open road and clear blue sky stretching ahead of them. She smiled at the adrenaline that started pumping through her veins, straddled the motorcycle, and wrapped her arms around Alice’s waist. “Let’s go.”


End file.
